Nosotros
by ire yamichii
Summary: DRABBLES de Tamao X Ren.
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir? por qué ando metida en otro proyecto y no termino los míos? la inspiración simplemente, me ha entrado un periodo de hiatus, hueva en escribir fics de estos dos. En realidad, siento que las ganas de escribir me abandonan, pero trataré de terminar todos mis proyectos._**

 ** _creyendo que no saldría de eso decidí divagar en internet y volver a entrar a un antiguo foro de fanfiction al que pertenecía. Volví a hablar con antiguas compañeras y solo me maravillaba leer fics de ellas, por cierto, sumamente lindos; sin embargo, comenzamos un juego sobre que alguien escogía un tema y otra se ofrecía a hacer one shot de ellos o drabbles._**

 ** _Alguien propuso temáticas escolares y pues decidí tomar tres de las 5 opciones (iba a ser drabbles de 5 caps. pero de las otras 2 temáticas restantes no se me ocurre nada XD además hasta para mí son vergonzosas de escribir) en fin, aquí muestro el primero de tres caps.:_**

 ** _Temáticas: ambiente escolar, noviazgo._**

 ** _1\. novio celoso._**

 ** _2\. Novia celosa_**

 ** _3\. primera atracción sexual._**

 ** _(Créanme son las peticiones más sensatas que pude encontrar jejeje ) en fin espero que le guste. Por mi tiempo, esta semana publico el primero y así hasta acabar los 3. Espero que sea del agrado de quien desee leerlo._**

* * *

 ** _"_** **Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma" - Isabel Allende.**

* * *

 **"Nosotros"**

 **Cap. 1- Porque eres mía.**

* * *

Se paró justo frente a la chica de rosados cabellos cortos quien le miraba de forma nerviosa. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras le miraba de forma seria.

"- U-Últimamente estas... ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la joven pelirosa mirándole mientras trataba de cubrir sus manos dentro de la yukata debido al clima frío."

"- ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? – fue la respuesta fría de aquel joven de ojos dorados sorprendiéndola mientras pasaba de largo directo a la pensión."

Tamao sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Ren Tao era una persona fría, pero en aquellos días actuaba de manera extraña.

"- No funcionó ¿verdad? – preguntó una voz que la hizo girar encontrándose con su hermano quien sonreía sin preocupaciones."

"- Yoh… - llamó la pelirosa suspirando después de un rato."

"- Esta de muy mal humor – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – deberías encararle."

"- Y-Ya lo hice – soltó mirándole con suplica – me ignora completamente. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"- Pues, ahora que lo dices – murmuró de manera pensativa – ya no se van junto a la escuela… no será ¿Qué tiene otra chica en mente? – preguntó con inocencia hasta sentir un fuerte golpe en sus hombros y cabeza."

"- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? – dijo la voz autoritaria de una chica que le hizo acariciar su cabeza."

"- Anna, yo solo bromeaba… - se detuvo al ver que la rubia señalaba a la chica frente a ellos quien ahora le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión infantil - ¡espera Tamao! – llamó al verla correr hacía el interior de la pensión."

"- Eres un idiota – soltó con seriedad al cruzarse de brazos y mirar en la dirección donde la pelirosa había desaparecido – Sabes que la relación de esos dos apenas tiene unos meses. Les ha costado demasiado."

"-Estarán bien – sonrió sin preocupación."

Anna le miró de reojo y tras un suspiro decidió permanecer callada. Aquel chico era demasiado tonto para su gusto.

Ahora que vivía en aquella pensión con los hermanos Asakura podía fácilmente conocerlos mejor. Siendo ella y Ren estudiantes de intercambio les había parecido que Yoh y Tamao eran un par de sujetos bobos; sin embargo, tanto ella como Ren cayeron en los encantos de aquellos sujetos.

Aun así, la relación de Ren y Tamao había sido demasiado turbulenta, continuando de esa forma cuando el Tao se comportaba como lo hacía ahora y ella sabía perfectamente porque estaba de aquel humor.

 _"- ¡Lo matare! – le escuchó entrar a la cocina de mal humor encontrándose con ella quien tomaba algunas galletas de aquel lugar."_

 _"- ¿A quién mataras? – preguntó con cansancio. Era sabido que Ren Tao era una causa problemas en aquel lugar desde su llegada."_

 _Notó como la imponente figura del Tao se acercaba hasta la mesa del lugar golpeando con su puño la superficie y dejando con eso un sobre._

 _"- ¿Qué es eso?"_

 _"- Es una carta para Tamao."_

 _"- ah… - exclamó sin interés."_

 _"- Puede que no te importe – soltó – pero es de un idiota de la escuela. Ese maldito Diethel… - murmuró – le está pidiendo una cita."_

 _"- Solo es una escena de celos – confirmó sin expresión en su rostro haciendo sonrojar a Ren de ira."_

 _"- ¡Ese idiota solo quiere fastidiarme!"_

 _"- Entonces… ¿crees que busca a Tamao para vengarse de ti?"_

 _"- ¡Claro que sí! – soltó furioso."_

 _"- No es de extrañar, cuando recién ingresaste a la escuela le diste una paliza, sin mencionar que la única que ha frenado tu descontrol es esa chica. Aun así, yo creo que le gusta Tamao – exclamó sin animo con ojos entrecerrados queriendo fastidiarlo un poco – debes admitir que es muy apuesto… y puede que Tamao no le sea indiferente."_

 _"- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó presionando con fuerza aquel sobre."_

 _"- ¿Dónde encontraste esa carta? – dijo adrede."_

 _La pregunta pareció dejarlo pensativo por unos segundos tras los que luego salió furioso de aquel lugar._

Jamás había pensado que aquella incomodidad llegaría a tanto.

"- Ren Tao es un idiota – murmuró por lo bajo haciendo parpadear de forma confusa al Asakura."

* * *

Limpió sus ojos y camino escaleras arriba.

No podía creer aquello, Ren no parecía la clase de sujeto que jugara con una chica…o ¿si lo era?

"- No lo es – se repitió con más decisión."

Ren Tao solo tenía quince años y era muy popular; sin embargo, él parecía no inmutarse ante eso, incluso con las atenciones excesivas de ella quien había estado secretamente atraída a él.

¿Qué podía haberlo enfadado de aquella forma? Ren le miraba como si fuese la responsable de todos los pecados del mundo.

Estaba tan distraída que tardó en notar como el joven de cabellos violáceos se acercaba en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Miraba al frente con seriedad y pasó de largo dejándola paralizada. Sintió sus piernas temblar. Sentía un profundo dolor pensar que él podría detestarla de nuevo.

Presionó sus puños y decidió girarse para tratar de detener su paso.

Se acercó a él hasta querer darle alcance, pero pudo sentir cuando se tropezó haciéndola caer, siendo solo sujetada por el Tao quien se había girado rápidamente.

"- ¿Es que no te fijas donde pisas? – pregunto de mal humor teniendo el rostro de la chica en su pecho mientras la sostenía de los hombros."

"- Ren… - murmuró segundos antes de levantar el rostro hacía él en una expresión infantil y llorona - ¡E-Estas molesto conmigo!"

El peli violáceo le miró con una expresión de fastidio y desvió su mirada.

"- Tú deberías saberlo."

Tamao le miró con una expresión de desolación y con lágrimas en los ojos escandalizándolo. Odiaba el llanto de las chicas y el de Tamao aún más.

"- Espera… - continuó al ver que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas – no tienes que…"  
"- ¿Ya no te gusto? – preguntó con inocencia haciéndolo contener el aliento."

Notó la suave piel al tenerla junto a él, aquellos ojos que le miraban con inocencia mientras bajaba la mirada a sus labios. Definitivamente la inocencia de aquella chiquilla tan solo un año menor que él no le dejaba ver cuánto estaba atraído por ella.

Aclaró su garganta sintiendo sus mejillas tibias. Era mejor que ella no supiese el poder que tenía sobre él, después de todo, él era Ren Tao, él era quien dejaba a los demás sin palabras y no al revés.

Tan pensativo estaba que no dejó de mirar los labios de la chica tan cerca de su rostro, sin causarle incomodidad. Como siempre, Tamao no se percataba de ello.

"- No es eso – soltó de golpe parando el lloriqueo de aquella chica – a veces eres demasiado molesta."

Tamao le miró sin entender haciendo que el Tao suspirase. Sacó entre su bolsillo aquel sobre y se lo entregó soltándola y cruzándose de brazos.

"- Léelo – ordenó haciendo que Tamao obedeciese."

"- ¿D-De donde sacaste…? – preguntó con nerviosismo y vergüenza haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y comenzar a marcharse - ¡E-Espera! - exclamo al rodearlo de la cintura desde su espalda y no dejar que avanzara."

"- Voy a salir – soltó con frialdad no inmutándola."

"- ¿Por esto estas molesto? – preguntó haciéndolo desviar su mirada. – N-No quería causarte problemas… por eso decidí no decirte nada – murmuró soltándolo y colocándose frente a él para que la mirase – y-yo me reuniría con él para rechazarlo…"

"- ¿No será otra cosa? – preguntó con ironía causando sorpresa en la peli rosa."

Era la primera vez que le notaba de aquella forma. Un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoderó de ella. Ren Tao estaba celoso y aquello le parecía único e increíble.

Sonrió mirando al piso con cierto embeleso. Le hubiese encantado preguntarle directamente aquello, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza.

"- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó con brusquedad, pensando que estaba pensando en aquella carta."

"- T-Te amo… - exclamó con calma haciendo que un minuto de silencio se dejase notar entre ellos."

Al salir de aquel trance en el que ambos estaban, Tamao sintió su cara arder al notar la mirada extrañada de aquel joven.

Unió ambos dedos índices tratando de mirar al piso, pero unas palmadas en su cabeza la hicieron llamar su atención.

"- No te verás a solas con ningún chico ¿queda claro? – le amenazó con seriedad – te acompañare. - se cruzò de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada - eres mía, recuerdalo."

Tamao sintiò como su corazòn palpitaba con mas fuerza. sonriò con suma ternura y asintió con más entusiasmo. Ren muy en el fondo era un chico de lo más tierno.

* * *

"- Entonces… ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Anna esa noche al sentarse en aquel comedor y notar el rostro del Tao mientras tomaba un vaso con leche mientras Tamao se crispaba tornándose su rostro azul."

"- No estuvo mal – una leve sonrisa se dejó notar en el Tao, una arrogante y lúgubre al ponerse de pie y salir de aquel lugar."

Anna miró con curiosidad a la pelirosa quien suspiraba aliviada.

"- Pero ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"- R-Ren es alguien aterrador… en definitiva... creo que no es tierno - murmuró casi en un lloriqueo infantil al recordar como él se situó junto a ella esperando que rechazase a aquel sujeto sin dejar de enviarle miradas asesinas."

Anna recargó su rostro en su mano derecha mientras le miraba. Definitivamente, pensaba, era la única con sentido común en aquel sitio.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bueno aquí está ya mi segundo cap de estos drabbles. La otra semana es el último (siempre situado en la misma línea de tiempo del primer y segundo cap) jeje.**

 **Gracias a quien me ha leído que es…**

 **Irlandas: aww me halaga que te gusten mis historias, aunque sean estas cortitas, pero intento adaptarme a esto de los drabbles. Por cierto, nop, no tengo twitter, por increíble que parezca jeje lo cerre porque me envicie con eso XD. Espero este cap te guste**.

* * *

"Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma" - Isabel Allende.

* * *

"Nosotros"

Cap. 2: Cita.

* * *

Se miraba una y otra vez frente al espejo esperando estar lo suficientemente linda para aquel día.

No era su estilo, pero había decidido colocarse un vestido color verde oscuro ceñido a su cintura que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sin mangas, colocándose una diadema para acomodar sus cortos cabellos rosas.

Presionó sus manos una y otra vez llevándolas hacía su rostro con nerviosismo.

Sentía sus mejillas tibias al recordar las palabras del Tao hace unos días.

* * *

"- ¿No te parece increíble? – preguntó una chica de trenzas a otra sentada a su lado."

"- Es muy veloz… - exclamó la otra mirando al joven corredor frente a ellas."

Tamao escuchó aquello y volvió su vista rápidamente a la pista frente a ella. Abrazó sus piernas tratando de cubrirlas inútilmente debido al diminuto short del traje de gimnasia.

No le gustaba destacar, pero solo por aquel día haría una excepción acercándose un poco más y notar a Ren correr.

Le inspeccionó, fijándose en cada una de sus facciones. Sonrió con cierta ternura al saber que él había aceptado su sugerencia de meterse en aquel club de atletismo y artes marciales.

Pensar en que todo se debía a ella le hacía sentirse orgullosa, y no era para menos, después de todo el hecho que él gastase sus fuerzas de aquella forma hacía que buscase menos problemas en aquella escuela.

Ya había pasado un mes sin darse a golpes con algún sujeto lo cual le hacía muy feliz.

Ren Tao era un sujeto frío, solitario pero inteligente y hábil en actividades físicas.

Incluso cuando solo era un buscapleitos tenía admiradoras, pero ahora parecían esparcirse más.

Claro que aquello le trajo ciertos problemas debido a su timidez y pacifismo, pero el Tao prácticamente había amenazado a todos si alguien le hacía daño.

Mordió su labio inferior al ver como al terminar, Ren Tao era rodeado por demasiadas chicas de aquella escuela.

Muy en su interior, ansiaba ser un poco más agresiva pero la timidez solía ganarle partido. Esperaba que Ren hiciese algún desplante común para acercarse.

Así sucedió veinte minutos después.

Tomó su pequeño maletín y corrió hasta darle alcance por los jardines de aquella escuela.

"- L-Lo hiciste bien – sonrió extendiéndole una toalla."

Ren la observó en silencio de arriba abajo haciéndola sonrojar y cubrirse un poco más con su maletín.

"- Tardaste demasiado – soltó con frialdad sin decir nada de cómo se veía. Él jamás decía algo de su apariencia."

"- E-Es que… tenías cerca a muchas chicas… - murmuró sonriendo con cierta dificultad. Muy en el fondo le desagradaba toda aquella actitud."

Ren guardó silencio haciendo que Tamao suspirase mirando al piso pensando que el comentario pudo haberlo molestado.

Era extraño, se dijo, no se atrevía a exigirle que se alejara de ellas, por su timidez, pero… ansiaba hacerlo, ansiaba dejar claro que él estaba con ella.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos armándose de valor para poder expresar aquello. Abrió sus labios solo para dejar salir un gemido de frustración cuando sintió como el Tao la halaba del brazo hasta acercarla a él.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – exigió."  
"-¡Nada! – dijo con tanta rapidez y nerviosismo haciéndolo suspirar y provocando en ella un enojo interno hacía sí misma."

"- Por cierto… - murmuró con total indiferencia – quiero que mañana salgas conmigo."

"- ¿Sa-Salir? – repitió sintiéndose sorprendida y emocionada interiormente por aquella idea."

"- Yo necesito…"

"-¡Si! – dijo ella rápidamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza - ¡Claro que iré contigo! – exclamó no dejándole explicarse y alejándose de ahí con timidez."

* * *

Al recordar aquello se sentía una boba, siempre terminaba corriendo a esconderse incluso cuando el Tao intentaba intimar con ella, pero aquella sería la primera vez que tendrían una cita, la primera en su vida.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo debía comportarse, pero debía hacerlo.

Con una expresión decidida salió de su habitación.

"- ¿Lista? – preguntó una voz en el pasillo haciéndola gritar del susto - ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo de mal humor."

"- R-Ren… - llamó sintiendo nuevamente aquel nerviosismo- lo siento… es solo que… - sacudió su cabeza recordándose sus propias palabras - ¿Esperaste demasiado?"

"- No – respondió adelantando el paso – vámonos."

Tamao asintió y se apresuró. Le parecía extraño que él no hubiese dicho nada de su apariencia y sobre todo que él estuviese vestido de manera común.

Aun así, no podía dejar de observarlo con aquel traje oscuro de cuello mao. Realmente era un sujeto apuesto.

Debía recordar que Ren Tao era de pocas palabras y desde que vivía en la pensión con todos ellos, nada en él parecía cambiar.

Pensó que ella esperaba demasiado deseando que el Tao fuese un poco más cariñoso; sin embargo, debía aceptarlo tal cual era.

Pensó también que debía ser más compresiva, pero al pasar el día nada mejoró. Notó como el Tao le llevaba a una librería mientras elegía algún libro y como después pasaba por el supermercado por un frasco con leche.

Tamao intentaba razonar aquella actitud parpadeando confusa. ¿Es que acaso aquello no era una cita?

"- Tamao… - escuchó que el Tao la llamaba deteniéndose justo frente a ella – hay algo en lo que eh pensado en todo el día – murmuró haciéndola ruborizar - ¿Por qué estas vestida así? – preguntó con seriedad mirándola de reojo."

Tamao sintió que su garganta se secó. Parecía que ella había entendido mal la invitación del Tao.

Sintió ganas de salir huyendo pero intentó sonreír con tranquilidad.

"-Pues… quería… vestirme de manera diferente – exclamó sabiendo que era una excusa boba. Desvió su mirada sin querer delatar la tristeza que la embargaba- H-Hay algo que olvidé comprar en el supermercado – dijo al mirarlo como una escapatoria rápida – ya regreso- murmuró alejándose y metiéndose al establecimiento."

Sintió sus mejillas tibias una vez hubo entrado al lugar. Camino para no levantar sospechas, pero por dentro estaba avergonzada. ¿Qué había esperado realmente? Aquel sujeto era demasiado frío…

Habían tenido tantos problemas para estar juntos y justo cuando él le pidió ser su novia pensó que aquello cambiaría, pero en realidad… Ren no parecía atraído hacía ella.

¿y si se había equivocado? Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarle de presto por lo que tomó una lata de refresco del mostrador, pagando por ella y luego saliendo de ahí.

Sus pensamientos ahora eran su peor arma. Sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Levantó su rostro para buscar al Tao que de seguro le esperaría en la cercanía, giró hacia todas las direcciones y se sorprendió al visualizar a una chica de pie junto a él.

Tamao parpadeó reconociéndola de inmediato. Era la chica que admiraba al Tao desde la clase de gimnasia.

Sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con enojo ¿Qué era aquello? pensó extrañada. Era una molestia que crecía y ahora le obligaba a caminar hacía ellos.

Se acercó lo suficiente a la espalda del Tao que estaba frente a la chica. Tamao con mano temblorosa extendió su mano y tomó de la camisa al Tao halándolo levemente.

Pudo sentir que el Ren se sorprendía y que ahora le miraba de reojo. Solo podía percibirlo ya que su cabeza estaba mirando al piso comprendiendo al fin aquel sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que una chica intentaba coquetearle.

"- Parece que no podremos hablar – soltó la voz fría del Tao soltándose del agarre de la joven y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de la pelirosa para colocarla a su lado – Estoy en una cita con mi novia."

Tamao se sorprendió y levantó su rostro a él . Era la primera vez que lo admitía con tanta naturalidad.

"- Bueno… lo siento… creo que sí podremos hablar otro día – sonrió con incomodad la chica de trenzado cabello y se giró huyendo de ahí."

"- ¿E-Es una cita? – preguntó débilmente sin salir de la sorpresa."

"- Ahora lo es – la estudió de reojo haciéndola contener el aliento -ella quería decirme algo personal… - comenzó el Tao mirando hacia el frente captando toda la atención de la pelirosa."

"-¿S-Sabias lo que quería decirte?"

"- me lo imaginaba – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros sin importancia. - además… - agregó mirándole de reojo – es algo que te molesta."

"-Y-Yo…. – Tamao sintió sus mejillas ruborizadas. Quería ocultar aquello inútilmente, pero se engañaba a sí misma – yo no quiero…que…"

Le detuvo solo los tibios labios de Ren sobre los suyos. Aquella intimidad era tan extraña que al terminar el roce escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven, abrazándole.

Se presionó a él sintiéndolo más tenso por lo que se separó un poco para observarlo. Ren parecía incomodo con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada.

Ren se separó lentamente de aquel agarre mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirosa con delicadeza.

Tamao sabía que aquel gesto significaba mucho viendo de alguien tan frío como Ren por lo que sonrió con cariño hacia él poniéndolo más nervioso al notar aquello.

Ahora era oficial su primera cita junto al Tao. Nada podría salir mal.

* * *

"- ¿Traes a mi hermana a esta hora? – preguntó Yoh una vez les vio frente a la pensión. El viento soplaba con fuerza debido a una tormenta inesperada."

"- Comenzó a llover – se justificó el Tao limpiando su chaqueta mientras ayudaba a entrar a la pelirosa."

"- Tamao… ¿no será que han estado retozando en el pasto? – preguntó Yoh bromeando al notar resto de ramas en el cabello de la pelirosa sin pensar que aquellas palabras evocarían algo en aquellos dos chicos frente a él."

Ren desvió su mirada ruborizado mientras Tamao carraspeaba y se disculpaba entrando rápidamente para huir de aquella escena.

Yoh parpadeó sin entender aquella actitud. Al final suspiró.

Después de todo aquellos dos eran demasiado extraños.

* * *

 **FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola hola, aquí les traigo el ultimo cap de estos drabbles. Espero que le haya gustado a quien lo leyó jeje.**

 **Irlandasss: gracias por haberme leído, espero este cap te agrade y en cuanto pueda actualizaré mi otro fic de Ren x Tamao para acabarlo ya, jeje cuídate.**

* * *

"Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma" - Isabel Allende.

* * *

"Nosotros"

Cap. 3: Aquí y ahora.

* * *

Se reclinó cerca de la ventana para poder tener una mejor vista de la ciudad. Debido al calor del verano, sentir un poco de brisa desde el sexto piso de aquel edificio era agradable.

Miró el adorno de viento sobre él y suspiró. Ella no tardaría en llegar.

Como si le hubiese invocado con el pensamiento escuchó el timbre de la entrada haciéndolo ponerse de pie con rapidez, causándole tropezar por lo que llevo una mano a su rostro.

Era una vergüenza que aquella chica lo pusiera de esa forma.

Tomó aire y se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una joven sonriente con sus largos cabellos rosas debajo de sus hombros portando una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas color crema y una camisa sin mangas ajustada a su cintura.

"- Lamento la hora – sonrió inocentemente como cada día que llegaba a visitarlo – hoy eh preparado algo nuevo – dijo mientras Ren Tao se hacía a un lado para que ella pasara."

Ren la observó cuando pasó a su lado. Una piel de porcelana, una esbelta figura y un aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. Presionó sus dientes con fuerza. Últimamente le estaba sucediendo algo raro cada vez que veía a su novia.

Hacía tres años desde que su relación había empezado y pronto había notado los cambios en aquel cuerpo.

Tamao se estaba volviendo una mujer demasiado hermosa. Demasiado para su gusto y últimamente sus pensamientos lo estaban atormentando.

Él había llegado a la mayoría de edad apenas y ahora vivía en un apartamento desde hacía un año, alejado de la pensión.

No podía negar que aquella tímida y cariñosa chica no le había atraído tanto antes pero ahora… era una atracción distinta, algo que no conocía y que lo estaba haciendo sentir demasiado vulnerable. Soñaba cosas extrañas, demasiado intimas con ella despertando sudoroso y con ciertos cambios que le enfadaban.

Él era autosuficiente, no pensaba en realidad en esas cosas, era demasiado frívolo, además mantenía su mente ocupada leyendo o entrenando, pero últimamente aquello no estaba sirviendo y las constantes visitas de la chica y su vestimenta le hacía la vida menos agradable.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró con frustración. Decidió sentarse en el sofá esperando nuevamente la creación de aquella chica. Su sueño era inscribirse en artes culinarias y él parecía ser su conejillo de indias. Aunque debía admitir no lo pasaba mal, Tamao era una excelente cocinera.

"- Preparé este pudin con una base completa de leche – murmuró poniéndose de rodillas frente a una pequeña mesa frente al sofá mientras Ren no le quitaba los ojos de encima."

Ni siquiera presto atención cuando Tamao mencionó que lo había hecho especialmente para él, más bien estaba entretenido mirando aquellos labios que tantas veces había besado. Jamás se reprimía de querer besarla pero en aquellos meses, luego de comenzar a sentir todas aquellas extrañas cosas, se había reprimiendo pensando que un beso desataría demasiadas cosas.

Imaginaba a la chica bajo él con la expresión ansiosa, entrecortada, ruborizada y llamándole como… se interrumpió cuando notó como Tamao se había sentado a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

"- ¿Ren? – llamó con aquella melodiosa voz - ¿estás bien?"

El mencionado le miro con sorpresa justo cuando su mirada bajó hacia sus pechos que se dejaban entrever aun con aquella fresca blusa. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban y se levantó rápidamente.

"- Ya regreso – dijo de mal humor."

Se sentía un idiota. Como todas las veces, iba a remojarse la cabeza. Se sentía un viejo pervertido, pero en realidad no sabía que hacer.

"- ¿Es el dolor de cabeza? – preguntó una inocente Tamao acercándose a él con una toalla."

Ren Tao se ruborizó levemente, había tenido que decir una mentirilla piadosa debido a sus constantes huidas y Tamao le creía fielmente.

"- R-Ren… - le llamó mientras este frotaba su cabeza con la toalla – yo… ¿estás haciendo esto por mí?"

Se paralizó y le miro de reojo sin salir de su sorpresa ¿es que se habría dado cuenta?

"- Es por mi… - afirmó notando su expresión- me he dado cuenta que últimamente… - le miro con cierto rubor poniéndolo más nervioso – te cansan mis visitas ¿verdad? Siempre que vengo tienes dolores de cabeza."

Ren le miró sintiendo un tic en su ojo derecho. Tras unos segundos suspiró. Agradecía interiormente que Tamao fuese tan ingenua en ese aspecto.

Se giró y volvió a la sala con la toalla en la cabeza siendo seguido por Tamao quien se sentó en el sofá imitándolo.

Ren continuó limpiando sus cabellos de manera pensativa pero el hecho que Tamao se reclinase para tocar con sus manos el rostro de él lo tensó. Se apartó bruscamente sorprendiéndose.

Tamao se quedó quieta mirándole y tras algunos segundos su expresión cambio a dolor. Sus ojos se humedecieron y aquello alertó al Tao de inmediato.

"- Pasa algo ¿verdad?... – murmuró por lo bajo con una de sus manos en su pecho con un gesto de temor mientras el Tao solo podía ver como aquello acentuaba los pechos crecidos de la pelirosa – te desagrado – afirmó con dolor sorprendiendo a Ren - ¿Es que ya no me…?"

"- ¡Basta! – le detuvo Ren con molestia tomándola de los hombros y con rudeza acostándola en el sofá colocándose sobre ella no dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran al sostenerse de sus brazos - ¡No me desagradas!"

Lo había dicho con tanta convicción que un brillo de agrado se dejó notar en Tamao pero rápidamente desapareció.

"- S-Si no es así….¿porque siempre huyes cuando intento tocarte?"

"- ¿No te das cuenta? – preguntó con peligrosa calma. Los meses reprimiéndose estaban a punto de liberarse si no se controlaba, pero al verla con los cabellos esparcidos, su mirada dulce y sus labios suaves era de verdad difícil."

"- ¿N-No me doy cuenta? – repitió sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento al ver la seriedad en aquel joven que poco a poco se estaba volviendo mas apuesto."

"- Quiero besarte – afirmó haciéndola parpadear sin comprender."

"- Puedes hacerlo – respondió."

"- ¡No como siempre lo hago! – exclamó sorprendiéndola – quiero besarte de una forma más agresiva – exclamó sin saber cómo explicarte – y quiero tocarte – murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder pero no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Declararle aquello era demasiado vergonzoso."

"- Puedes hacerlo – repitió con inocencia."

"- no me entiendes – murmuró acercándose a su rostro – quiero tocar todo tu cuerpo."

Tamao sintió que su rostro estaba caliente. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al escuchar aquella confesión.

"- pe-pero…."

"- ¿Recuerdas nuestra cita de hace tres años? – murmuró mirándola directamente."

Tamao le costaba demasiado pensar teniéndolo con aquella expresión de arrogancia, mirándola posesivamente pero en un atisbo de cordura recordó su primera cita.

Todo lo que venía a su mente era que luego de pasear juntos había comenzado a llover de manera precipitada haciéndolos ocultarse en una caseta en el parque de la zona.

Estaban empapados y recordó que sus cabellos estaban lleno de hojas y ramas debido al viento.

Había usado un vestido y toda ella temblaba por el frío haciendo que el Tao le extendiese su chaqueta y sin previo aviso la cargara en sus brazos hasta sentarse y sentarla en sus piernas para sostenerla.

Estaba avergonzada pero el calor del Tao era sumamente agradable sin mencionar que la palidez de sus ropas debido a la humedad le hacía sentir el pecho del Tao de una forma como si estuviese desnudo.

Intentó ocultar su rostro, pero un impulso le hizo levantar su rostro y notar que Ren le miraba de una manera extraña.

Sin darse cuenta se besaban de una forma distinta, íntima y demasiado provocativa. Recordó incluso haber hecho un ruido extraño de placer que hizo que Ren se separase de ella sorprendiéndola mientras cubría su rostro avergonzada.

No habían hablado más. Solo habían esperado que la lluvia cesara y regresaron a la pensión donde Yoh les recibió solo para insinuar algo que ella sintió era cierto.

En ese momento solo tenía catorce años y ahora, con diecisiete años aun podía recordar con agrado aquella clase de beso.

Desde aquel día Ren se portó caballeroso con ella. No hablaban del tema y le besaba como antes, de una manera dulce e inocente. Tamao aceptaba gustosa aquello pero muy en su interior deseaba sentirlo como aquel dìa.

Ahora mirándolo ahí sobre ella no pudo más que jadear indefensa. Ren parecía no haber olvidado aquel encuentro.

"- ¿Quieres… quieres besarme como esa vez? – preguntó débilmente sintiendo sus mejillas calientes."

Ren tomó aquello como un permiso y se inclinó a ella hasta unir sus labios de una manera brusca y hambrienta haciéndola abrir su boca para él. Ella no pudo evitarlo por lo que le rodeó con sus brazos tratando de atraerlo aún más.

Fingir que aquello no le gustaba estaba de más en ese momento. Percibir el peso de Ren sobre ella le hizo sentir extraña por lo que dejó escapar un sonido extraño que hicieron que las manos del Tao resbalaran bajo su falda acariciando sus piernas de manera suave.

Que Ren estuviese tocándola tan directamente le hicieron arquearse a él haciéndolo perder el control hasta que una de sus manos dejó su falda y se colocó sobre aquel generoso pecho.

Tamao era más suave de lo que creía y sus labios sabían aún más dulces que en otros días. Su mente estaba perdida y la pelirosa no ayudaba en nada. No le empujaba, no se apartaba.

Si no recobraba la cordura al final ella le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera y…

El ruido del timbre les hizo detenerse. Ren se separó para ver cómo estaba la pelirosa. Notó su mano sobre uno de los pechos de Tamao mientras ella le miraba jadeante, sorprendida y con los labios hinchados por como los había tomado.

Cayendo en cuenta donde estaba y con quien, se separó rápidamente de ella incorporándose llevando una de sus manos a la boca y desviando su mirada.

"- Lo siento… - exclamó sin saber que más decir."

"-Y-Yo…. – murmuró deteniéndose por el ruido incesante de aquella puerta - ¡A-Abriré!"

Dijo al colocarse de pie rápidamente corriendo su falda de manera tímida.

Recordar que Ren había acariciado aquella parte de su cuerpo bajo ella, la hizo jadear muy suavemente, pero sacudió su cabeza, no se atrevía a voltear y ver al Tao.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente encontrándose con una elegante mujer de cabellos verdes quien le miró entre sorprendida y luego divertida.

"- ¿Jun? – exclamó el Tao sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de su hermana."

"- Vaya – sonrió con encanto mirando a la pelirosa despeinada y con aquellos labios rojos – te diviertes mucho a solas ¿verdad?"

Tamao se ruborizó completamente y le dejó pasar saludándola. Ya hacía un año que conoció a la hermana de Ren y sabía muy bien que ella le encantaba ponerlos incomodos.

Arregló su cabello mientras notaba que Jun tomaba asiento y ella se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella junto a Ren. No pudo evitar mirar aquel asiento porque en ese preciso lugar ellos…

Se detuvo al sentir que le faltaba aire y se sorprendió que Ren le mirase de reojo como si se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Su corazón palpitaba. De pronto deseó estar a solas con él.

"- ¡O-Olvidé que traje un postre! – dijo rápidamente al regañarse por aquellos pensamientos – vuelvo enseguida."

"- Ya veo porque te encanta vivir solo… - murmuró sonriendo cuando siguió con la mirada a Tamao."

"- No sé de que estas hablando –Respondió Ren intentando no caer en su juego, mas sus mejillas ruborizadas le traicionaban."

Jun Tao siguió con sus puyas hasta que Tamao regresó con una bandeja, colocándose de rodillas al piso sirviendo porciones de aquel pudin en cada plato.

Extendió a Jun uno de ellos amablemente y luego a Ren con nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido por los hermanos, seguido de ella al sentarse a su lado.

"- Tamao ¿te encanta verte a solas con mi hermano? – preguntó cuando la pelirosa se llevaba un trozo a la boca haciendo que se le resbalara debido a la vergüenza."

Aquel pequeño trozo había caído en su pequeño escote mientras tartamudeaba con la cara completamente roja.

"-¡Jun! – llamó su hermano al notar a Tamao indefensa mientras la Tao sonreía divertida."

Ren tomó una servilleta de la mesa e intentó extender su mano hasta que la Tao volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- No te enfades Ren – sonrió con dulzura – solo quiero cerciorarme que sean responsables con su intimidad."

Aquello fue el colmo. Ren le miró con nerviosismo y cierto enojo, más bien fingido debido a que no podía enfadarse con su hermana. Sin embargo, al haber estirado su brazo a Tamao de manera distraída escuchó un leve gemido de ella lo que le hizo mirarla de reojo.

Había estirado su mano y ahora había cubierto uno de sus pechos con su mano de manera distraída.

"- Vaya, veo que son más liberales de lo que pensé – murmuró Jun mirándolos."

"-¡No es eso! – gritó el Tao poniéndose de pie y sintiendo que algo salía de su nariz. Cubrió su rostro rápidamente."

Ahora parecía un sujeto pervertido. Increíblemente estaba sangrando por la nariz. Maldijo aun cubriendo su rostro y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

"-R-Ren – llamó Tamao quien inmediatamente se puso de pie con preocupación para seguirlo."

"- Espero Ren use protección – murmuró Jun quien tomaba un pedazo de aquel pudin y lo llevaba a su boca con elegancia sin inmutarse."

Ren se había detenido y le miró amenazador, pero Tamao, quien había entendido aquel comentario de la forma más inocente se detuvo y miró con seguridad a la Tao.

"- No dudo de eso – murmuró – Ren siempre esta protegido, yo me encargo de eso."

Ren sintió su cara aún más roja por lo q salió de ahí.

Debía limpiar su rostro y mojar su cabeza. Su hermana, quien ahora reía con ganas iba a matarlo y su inocente novia iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

FIN


End file.
